A Namorada Do Meu Amigo
by Mari May
Summary: O amor de Kiba por Hinata pelo ponto de vista do próprio Kiba. Agora que sua amada está namorando, suas chances com ela são praticamente nulas? Talvez sim, talvez não... Tudo pode acontecer... - KibaHina


Se tem algo em que não consigo parar de pensar é na minha companheira de time, Hinata. Até quando resolvo passear com Akamaru pelas ruas de Konoha para me distrair um pouco, como estou fazendo agora.

Ah, lá está Hinata no Ichiraku Ramen junto com... Ele. Naruto Uzumaki. Seu namorado e meu amigo.

Pois é. Estou amando loucamente a namorada de um amigo meu. Mas eu já a amava muito antes deles namorarem, quando tínhamos doze anos. E agora, quatro anos depois, eu ainda a amo e ela começou a namorar seu antigo amor. Bom para ela, péssimo para mim.

Eu sempre soube de sua paixão por Naruto. Mas, mesmo assim, acabei me apaixonando... Foi quando eu soube que ficaríamos no mesmo time e nos reunimos. Assim que vi aquele sorriso tão lindo e gentil pela primeira vez, senti algo novo nascer dentro de mim e que foi crescendo conforme nossa convivência. Pouco tempo depois, descobri que esse "algo" se chamava amor. Porém, eu tinha um empecilho, que era esse Uzumaki. Quando comecei a amar Hinata, eu nem era amigo dele. Para falar a verdade, eu achava o Naruto um saco. Não entendia o que Hinata via nele. Mas se ela gostava dele de verdade, o que eu poderia fazer? No mínimo, me tornar amigo dela. E acabei virando melhor amigo...

Depois que conheci melhor o Naruto, pude ver que ele era um cara legal e que Hinata merecia ficar com ele, pois ela sempre o amou, mesmo quando todos o rejeitavam. O que eu mais quero é que ela seja feliz, mesmo que eu não tenha meu amor correspondido. Claro que, no fundo, ainda tenho esperanças de tê-la só para mim... Me sinto culpado ao desejar que o namoro dela acabe, mas... Mas... Não consigo evitar. Droga, me sinto horrível quando penso desse jeito!

Ih, os dois estão saindo de lá! Vou andar mais rápido e...! Tarde demais. Eles me viram.

Hinata, linda e graciosa como sempre, corre até mim com aqueles longos e esvoaçantes cabelos azulados e com aquele sorriso meigo que admiro em segredo.

- Boa tarde, Kiba-kun!

Meu coração disparou.

- Boa tarde! – sorri de volta.

- Fala, Kiba!

- E aí, Naruto?

O peso na minha consciência aumenta pouco a pouco...

- O que estava fazendo, Kiba-kun?

- Ah, só passeando com o Akamaru...

- Hinata-chan, agora vou com meu time falar com a Tsunade-sama. Parece que ela tem alguma missão para a gente, mas algo rápido. Voltamos amanhã bem cedo. Se quiser, pode ficar na companhia do Kiba!

- Tu-tudo bem!

Meu Deus, ela ainda gagueja quando fala com ele... Que fofa...

- Te amo!

- E-eu também!

Senti um frio na barriga. Que vontade de sumir! Essa cena realmente me machuca...

Eles deram um leve beijo e Naruto se foi, me dando tchau de longe. Hinata veio me acompanhar. Seu semblante parece triste... Deve estar com saudades do Naruto... Oh, Deus, como ela consegue ser tão fofa???

- Kiba-kun, por que entramos numa floresta?

- Uh?

Essa não! Fiquei tão distraído que nem notei para onde estava indo!

- Você podia ter me avisado antes...

- Desculpa, eu... Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que... Desculpa!

- Calma, calma! Não foi nada, eu que falei besteira... Me desculpa você...

Ela sorriu gentilmente, mostrando que me perdoava. Senti minha face queimando, esbocei um sorriso e virei o rosto para disfarçar.

Continuamos andando, e quando resolvi olhá-la de novo, vi que seu semblante havia voltado a ficar triste.

Quando eu ia perguntar por que ela estava assim, vi que Akamaru queria me dizer algo.

- O que foi, Akamaru?

Assim que ele "falou", fiquei preocupado.

- O que houve, Ki...?

Antes que ela terminasse, segurei sua mão e saí correndo em busca de um abrigo.

Finalmente achei uma caverna, e em frente a ela tinha um lago. Entramos e falei para Hinata:

- É o seguinte: Akamaru avisou que vem tempestade por aí.

- Te-tempestade??? Ah, por isso que você me trouxe correndo para cá, porque já estávamos um pouco afastados de nossas casas e não daria tempo de chegar antes de começar a chover...

- Acertou! – eu disse, sorrindo – Eu e Akamaru vamos pescar naquele lago. Corte uma das árvores que tem por aqui para fazermos uma fogueira, ta?

- Sim!

De novo aquele sorriso... Fiquei atordoado por alguns segundos, mas logo voltei a mim e fui até o lago.

Quando começou a chuviscar, peguei os peixes que havia conseguido e entrei na caverna, seguido de Akamaru.

Vi que Hinata, além de já ter acendido a fogueira, havia pego algumas frutas.

- Então, pegou também nossa sobremesa, né? – eu disse, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto tirava meu casaco para estender no chão e deixá-lo secar. Hinata apenas riu docemente.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e pusemos os peixes em gravetos. Enquanto fritávamos, aproveitávamos para dar uma olhada na chuva de vez em quando.

- Temo que passemos o resto da tarde aqui... – falou Hinata.

- Pois eu acho que, pelo visto, vamos acabar passando a noite aqui também...

Nos entreolhamos e suspiramos, quase certos de que teríamos que passar o resto do dia presos ali.

Começamos a comer e permanecemos em silêncio, até Hinata terminar sua refeição e sugerir que a gente guardasse as frutas para mais tarde, porque elas provavelmente seriam nosso jantar. Concordei e ela foi ajeitar as frutas, pois estavam meio espalhadas.

Ao voltar, Hinata sentou novamente ao meu lado (que nesse momento já havia acabado de comer) e cruzou as pernas até a altura do queixo. Abraçando-as, ela apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Eu estava mais despojado, com as pernas esticadas e apoiando as mãos no chão.

Não pude conter minha preocupação. Ela estava abatida e eu precisava saber o por quê.

- Ei, Hinata, o que você tem?

- Hum? – ela me fitou, surpresa com a pergunta inesperada – Mi-minha tristeza é... T-tão evidente?

- Claro... Pelo menos para mim, que te conhece há bastante tempo e que se importa muito com você... – sorri, sincero. Ela corou levemente.

- E então? – indaguei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É sobre o Naruto-kun... Quando a Sakura-chan saiu numa longa missão no início do ano com o time do Shikamaru, ele passou a ficar mais tempo junto de mim... Após alguns meses, criei coragem e me declarei...

- É, eu lembro... Você até veio me pedir conselhos, e eu te incentivei...

- Sim! Afinal, você é meu melhor amigo, Kiba-kun!

Mais uma vez, aquele sorriso que acaba comigo. Corei e disse:

- Valeu... Mas continue...

- Então, ele disse que também me amava e me pediu em namoro. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Ele anda muito estranho desde que a Sakura-chan regressou, há uma semana. Acho que ele está confuso em relação ao que sente por mim e por ela...

- Pode ser, já que ele gostou dela por muito tempo. Mas o Naruto é um cara sincero e que não brinca com os sentimentos dos outros. Se ele estiver estranho por causa da Sakura-chan, pode ter certeza que ele não vai esconder isso de você por muito tempo!

- A-acha mesmo???

- Uhum.

- É... O Naruto-kun jamais me enganaria!

Ela olhou para a frente, sorrindo, e depois me fitou, ainda sorrindo, e falou:

- Muito obrigada, Kiba-kun!

Fiquei muito vermelho. Como ela é maravilhosa... Tão compreensiva, tão linda, tão bondosa, tão frágil... Tudo nela me encanta. E agora estamos aqui, lado a lado, sozinhos, presos até essa tempestade acabar (o que não vai acontecer tão cedo). Por que temos que estar tão próximos??? Assim fica difícil refrear minha vontade de beijá-la!!! Será que, em vez disso, eu poderia me declarar? Seria menos impactante do que já chegar beijando... Eu dou um tempo para ela se resolver com o Naruto e pronto. Se ela terminar com ele e correr pros meus braços, maravilha! Caso contrário, pelo menos vou poder me arrepender por algo que fiz, e não pelo o que deixei de fazer...

É isso. É agora. Lá vou eu!

- Er... Hinata...

Virei o rosto em sua direção. Meu corpo permanecia de lado em relação a ela, que se virou completamente, ficando ajoelhada na direção do meu rosto. Ela estava à minha direita.

- Sim?

- Hinata... Eu... Eu te a...!

- AAAAAH!!!

Trovoou tão forte que Hinata deu um berro e, por impulso, veio me abraçar. Porém, ela ficou tão assustada que esqueceu que o rosto dela estava bem em frente ao meu e... Nossos lábios se tocaram no instante em que eu ia terminar a frase e enquanto ela gritava.

Naquele momento, todos os pensamentos racionais fugiram de mim. Pus minha mão esquerda sobre sua face e comecei a beijá-la apaixonadamente.

Se isso é um sonho, não quero despertar nunca... Mas se não é, vou aproveitar ao máximo. Finalmente estou tendo a sensação maravilhosa de beijar meu grande amor. E Hinata está retribuindo! Meu coração está cada vez mais acelerado... E o beijo está cada vez mais intenso...

Após alguns segundos sentindo aqueles lábios tão macios sobre os meus, um pensamento racional me surge: mas o que estou fazendo???

Lentamente nos separamos. Lentamente aquela sensação de prazer foi se dissipando, dando lugar à sensação de que fiz o que não devia.

- Ki-kiba-kun...! – seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua face, obviamente, muito vermelha.

- Foi um acidente... Não tivemos culpa... – eu estava tão nervoso quanto ela, mas tentei não demonstrar muito para ver se ela se acalmava.

- Só que... Eu... Tenho namorado e... Você é meu... Melhor amigo!

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo debaixo daquela chuva. Não estava tão forte quanto antes, mas mesmo assim... Eu e Akamaru corremos atrás dela.

- Hinataaa!

- Não me siga!

- Não vou deixar você ficar aqui fora sozinha, ainda mais nessa chuva! Além disso, já está escurecendo!

- Não me siga, Kiba-kun!

- Droga! Não seja teimosa, Hinata!

Ela acabou tropeçando, mas eu pude segurá-la a tempo pelo braço antes dela cair no chão.

- Hinata... Olhe para mim...

Pedi em vão. Ela permaneceu de costas.

- Olhe para mim!

- Não! E-estou... E-envergonhada demais para...!

Fiz Hinata se virar à força, girando-a, e pus cada mão em cada um de seus ombros.

- Me escuta!

Estamos encharcados, mas isso pouco me importa agora. Não quero que ela sinta vergonha de olhar na minha cara pelo resto da vida!

- Hinata... O que aconteceu... Foi culpa minha. Se eu não tivesse tido a "brilhante" idéia de te contar uma coisa, aquele beijo nunca teria acontecido...

- Não, Kiba-kun! Eu que fui negligente! Devia ter prestado mais atenção e...!

- NÃO FOI CULPA SUA!

Meu grito a assustou ainda mais.

- Ki-ki-kiba-kun...!

Ruborizei. Fiquei encarando-a, até que ela me perguntou:

- O que... O que queria tanto me dizer?

Eu estava inseguro se deveria dizer. Por fim, abaixei a cabeça, ainda com minhas mãos sobre os ombros de Hinata, e falei:

- Eu te amo.

- O... O quê???

Levantei a cabeça. Nossos rostos estavam bem próximos novamente.

- Eu sempre te amei! Sempre! Mas você só tinha olhos para o Naruto e... Eu decidi respeitar seu amor... Sentimento não é algo que pode ser forçado, né... Eu só queria que você fosse feliz, mesmo que não fosse comigo...

Pronto. Falei. Hinata estava espantada com a revelação. Quando ela pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, eu a impedi:

- Shhh... Não diga nada.

Pousei suavemente meus lábios sobre os dela, por poucos segundos.

- Vamos voltar para a caverna.

Sem dizer nada, ela veio comigo. Ao chegarmos, Akamaru me deu um aviso.

- Hinata, a chuva está prestes a acabar!

Ela sorriu, mas parecia estar sem-graça.

- Desculpa ter escondido isso de você por tanto tempo... Mas eu estava esperando alguma boa oportunidade de te falar... Só peço que pense bem no que vai fazer em relação ao Naruto. E seja lá o que você decidir, por favor, não deixe de ser minha amiga...

Beijei sua testa, deixando Hinata corada. Fui comer alguma fruta, mas Hinata parecia estar sem fome.

Quando a chuva finalmente cessou, acompanhei Hinata até a mansão Hyuuga.

- Kiba-kun... Você vem aqui amanhã?

- Uh? Er... Se você quiser... Venho sim...

- Ta... Tchauzinho!

Percebi que ela estava bastante pensativa desde que me declarei na chuva. E agora, enquanto ando até minha casa, fico esperando ansioso para saber qual vai ser a decisão de Hinata.

Na manhã seguinte, fui até a mansão Hyuuga. Vi Naruto saindo de lá, um pouco abatido.

- Naruto, por que essa cara?

- É que... A Hinata-chan terminou comigo...

- QUÊ???

- Mas eu já estava pensando em fazer isso, e pelo mesmo motivo que ela...

- Que motivo???

- Dúvida. Eu comecei a ficar dividido entre ela e a Sakura-chan, assim como antes de namorarmos. Quando a Sakura-chan saiu numa longa missão, o que eu sentia pela Hinata-chan realmente ficou mais forte, eu a amava de verdade. Mas, quando a Sakura-chan retornou, aqueles sentimentos antigos voltaram a surgir... Não seria justo continuar com a Hinata-chan sem ter certeza do que eu sentia por ela. Aí, recebi um recado para visita-la assim que eu voltasse da missão, e resolvi falar tudo isso pra ela. Então, ela disse que também não tem mais certeza do que sente por mim...

- Uau! Quem diria!

Eu estava totalmente atordoado, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Mas valeu a pena tudo o que passamos nesses meses de namoro!

E assim, Naruto foi embora, sorridente. Ele já estava conformado.

Adentrei a mansão, e Hinata me viu.

- Ki-ki-kiba-kun! – ela corou violentamente. – Ve-venha até meu quarto...

Ao chegarmos, sentamos lado a lado na borda da cama dela.

- Encontrei com o Naruto antes de entrar... Ele me contou tudo...

- Sim... Achei melhor terminar...

- Mas... Você fez isso só por causa daquele beijo ou...?

- Depois daquele beijo, eu comecei a ficar confusa e... Comecei a reparar mais em você, no quanto você se importava comigo... Sempre esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando... Pensei em todos esses anos que passamos juntos e... Dividida assim, como poderia levar o namoro adiante?

- Entendo... – acabei sorrindo sem querer. E tive uma idéia. – Posso te fazer não ter mais dúvidas?

- Co-como vai...?

Antes que ela terminasse, a beijei. Ela abraçou meu pescoço, eu abracei sua cintura, e o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado.

Devagar, separei meus lábios daqueles que esperei tanto tempo para tocar com os meus, e sorri ao lhe dizer:

- Eu te amo. E muito.

- Hehe... Saiba que é recíproco!

Hinata sorrindo apaixonada para mim? Eu fiquei imensamente feliz. A abracei, agora envolvendo seu pescoço, e as mãos dela repousaram sobre meu peito. Sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Quer casar comigo?

- Ki-ki-kiba-kun!!! – ela ficou totalmente vermelha, me encarando.

- Hahaha... É brincadeira! – aproximei meu rosto do dela, e com um jeito meio sedutor, completei – Em parte...

Isso foi o suficiente para Hinata desmaiar e cair sobre meu colo.

- Hinata??? Ei, Hinata!!! Oh, meu Deus... – sorri, com uma gota.

Olhei pela janela que havia ao meu lado. O dia estava lindo. E parecia que, a partir de hoje, todos os dias seriam lindos (pelo menos para mim), pois agora... A Hinata é MINHA namorada!

**Aeee, KibaHina! \o/ Apesar de eu torcer por NaruHina, acho KibaHina muito kawaii! X3 E tenho pena do Kiba, porque ele ama a Hinata, mas no final ela vai ficar com o Naruto... Né, Kishimoto? ;D *aponta facão 8D* Se a Hinata não ficar com o Naruto, EU MATO TODOS OS ENVOLVIDOS NA CRIAÇÃO DE NARUTO. u.u Maaas enfim... Me inspirei para fazer essa FanFic depois de ouvir uma música do Roberto Carlos, "Namoradinha de um amigo meu". Achei a cara do Kiba! E tive a idéia de escrever sob o ponto de vista dele. Achei muito interessante fazer uma história inteira sobre o POV de um único personagem, ainda mais masculino, o que tornou a experiência mais interessante! XD Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu AMEI fazer essa FanFic! ^^**


End file.
